Author Interviews/User:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost
THIS SEGMENT OF THE WIKI IS CURRENTLY A WIP. If you have any questions for this author, please direct yourself to the main page. What inspired you to make the characters you write about today? So what would describe me and my style of writing? The one thing that defines me as a person is my life. My experiences. My surroundings. Believe it or not, every single one of my characters is based off of an something I've sensed before. Let's take some of my characters as examples: # Kayden Pyren - Kayden's personality is inspired by a movie I've watched before (I'm not going to say which, otherwise that would give you a spoiler as to how the story will turn out). # Riya Acharya - Riya could be described as the slightly more Indian version of me, though a lot of her emotions are exaggerated (unlike mine.... or maybe not?). # Talia - My life. I cannot decipher where I got inspired from, I'm sorry. What is one thing you would say to other writers as tips? When people read a story, they come to read your work. Your ideas. Your style of writing. If somebody came to read my story, I wouldn't want to give them, say, my best friend's way with words, I'd give them my own. What is your thought process when you first get an idea for a book/character? I don't really have a thought process, I just go length and good content. That's it. No fancy shmancy ways. Sorry to disappoint you, mate :) Describe what other writers should do if they want to write a book, but don't really know where to start or whether other people will like their writing. ''' '''What Hogwarts (Harry Potter) houses would you put your main characters in? # Kayden - Hufflepuff. You'll see why later on in the story. (No spoilers for you! Mwahahaha) Will any of your characters unlock more powers in the future? No way am I ever going to leave them dormant! Nuh-uh. But they aren't exactly the powers you may be thinking of.... Do you plan on writing any more stories in the future? Of course. I can never stop. I am addicted. I literally have 10 stories going on at the moment :) When was the last time you felt like punching one of your characters? Who was it and why? Why would I punch my own creation? I really don't understand this question. Who out of your characters, do you think would be most likely to pick a fight with someone and lose? Kayden. He makes rash decisions. From least to greatest, who do you think has has the shortest temper? Kayden. What Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson) cabins would your main characters be in? They'd all be in Hermes for now, because guess what? I'm not giving out any spoilers! If you were to describe your characters with one word, what would those words be? # Kayden - Confused # Riya - Classy (In her own way....) # Talia - (Can't tell just yet) Category:Author Interviews